


Eager to Learn

by googlestrade



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of blood, Anal Sex, BDSM elements, Birching, Biting, Cock Rings, Corporal Punishment, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Painplay, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, sex with a greek god who has a huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlestrade/pseuds/googlestrade
Summary: Before getting to work in the Underworld, Alexios goes to Hades' palace to get a little more information.
Relationships: Alexios/Hades (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 28





	Eager to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written fanfic, but I found Torment of Hades to be particularly inspiring.

Hades’ palace stood high above the Scorched Lands, as dark and sinister as its inhabitant. Alexios shifted, dirt crunching under his heels as he looked up at the looming edifice. After his experience in Elysium, he was hesitant to begin his task without understanding the god’s intentions. If that was even possible. 

Alexios huffed a sigh and began the trek up the hill. 

When he entered the open throne room, it was eerily silent. Alexios was unnerved by the absence of guards. Hades lounged in his throne looking as though he had been awaiting Alexios’ arrival. His head was propped up by one fist and his dark lips pursed slightly when Alexios straightened his shoulders and strode forward. 

“We weren’t finished,” he growled, meeting Hades’ unimpressed gaze. Hades tilted his head. 

“I have told you _how_ you can fix the mess you’ve made and _why_ you must do so. What more do you think you can ask of me?” he asked. There was an edge to his casual tone that made Alexios grit his teeth. 

Alexios moved closer. “I want to know what you have to teach me about the Staff,” he said. “If I am to clean up your realm, my efforts better be worth it.” 

Hades scoffed. “You have no negotiating power here, Keeper.” His voice was venomous. He stood, face stony, and stepped forward. “It is my own interest that keeps you out of Tartaros, but I will not hesitate to send you there if you refuse to do as I have asked. That said...” He drew closer to Alexios until the man could feel the heat radiating off the god’s body. “There is a thing or two that I could teach you, to make your stay in the Underworld more...pleasant.” A dangerous smile tilted across his lips. 

“Great,” Alexios said, sarcastic. He cast his gaze around the cavernous room. “What are they?” 

“You cannot expect to get what you seek without earning it, surely.” Hades sounded amused. He lifted one hand inquiringly and shook his head. “Is that not the purpose of your quest?” 

Alexios’ eyes narrowed. Something in Hades’ stare set his skin prickling. “What do you want from me?” 

A laugh burst past Hades’ lips. “So many things, Keeper,” he said with a smile. A hand came to rest on the fastening of his belt, the Isu markings on the buckle glowing red.

Alexios’ suspicions began to coalesce. He wasn’t afraid of what Hades seemed poised to ask of him, nor was he wholly opposed. He had done as much to get information before, and he had to admit there was a curious interest flickering low in his gut. 

Alexios set his feet and demanded, “tell me what you want.”

“Oh no.” Hades reached out and gripped the human’s jaw tightly. “We play by my rules, Alexios,” the god said darkly. “I’ve told you that already.” 

Alexios shook his head slightly, trying to free his head. “I’m not very good at following rules,” he said, though the bravado had gone from his voice. The hand around Alexios’ jaw vanished as Hades grabbed for the edge of his gleaming chestplate, jerking him forward. 

“We’ll have to do something about that, then, won’t we,” Hades murmured. He reached up to pet the back of his hand along Alexios’ cheek before shoving the human to his knees. Crossing his arms casually behind him, the god lifted a foot and firmly pressed it against Alexios’ shoulder, urging the man to sit back on his heels. “You followed me here to demand information. I’m happy to oblige, my dear Keeper, but you should know that my patience is not infinite. I daresay you’ll find our visit illuminating if—” he reached down to lift Alexios’ chin with a finger “—and only if you obey me. Can you manage that much?” 

Looking into the fiery eyes of the god looming over him, Alexios nodded. “I will do my best,” he answered. One corner of Hades’ mouth quirked upward. 

“Good.” He turned and took a few steps toward his throne, raising one hand blithely; behind him, Alexios’s body lifted, setting the man back on his feet. Hades settled onto his throne and spread his legs, rolling his head back indolently. “Come here, Alexios.”  
  
Hesitating only briefly, Alexios came forward and stood before the Mad King of the Underworld. Hades looked him over calculatingly, seeming to take in every breath, every tremble, every clenched muscle that yearned for the god’s touch. He reached up to lightly drag his knuckles down the front of Alexios’ armor. “This has the look of Elysium about it,” he murmured softly. His hand moved to curve around the man’s hip. “Well enough for my wife’s realm, perhaps, but you’re in mine, now.” As he spoke, the armor melted away, dissipating as if made of smoke. Hades’ eyes narrowed, greedily studying the revealed body. His hand, now resting against warm flesh, smoothed upwards, nails dragging firmly across one nipple. A low moan escaped Alexios’ throat. The god smirked and twisted the nipple cruelly; the resulting shout was clearly born of pleasure, not pain. 

“Good, Alexios,” Hades purred. He moved his hand down the human’s torso, blunt nails leaving welts in their wake. “Good. There is much I can teach you. But first…” Hades pulled his hand away and held it over Alexios’ groin; a thin strip of dark leather appeared, wrapping itself sinuously around the base of the man’s cock and bollocks. The god slowly curled his fingers into a fist, the strap tightening as he did so. “Insurance.” 

Alexios sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“Oh no,” Hades said. “You’ll keep your eyes open. How else will you learn, my Keeper?” 

Alexios’ dark eyes opened and watched as Hades loosened his belt; it fell open with a heavy _clunk_ against the arms of the throne. The god’s cock rose from below the soft tunic he wore, leaving a smear of fluid across the lower edge of his breastplate. It was as menacing as it was enticing. Alexios swallowed heavily; it appeared to be as long as his forearm and just as thick. The standing veins pulsed and the thing seemed to swell further under Alexios’ gaze. He had some idea of what the god had planned for him, but faced now with this reality, he did not think— 

“I can see the fear in your eyes, Alexios,” Hades said softly. He wrapped one hand around his cock and squeezed tightly, humming at the sensation. The Isu markings on his arms flared bright. “Do you doubt my ability to teach you?” 

Eyes fixed on the shifting foreskin beneath Hades’ fist, Alexios responded, “I only wonder if you’ve deigned to teach humans before.” 

Hades chuckled. “It’s true I have rarely found humans to be worthy students.” His fist slid slowly down his cock to cup the shadowed bollocks below. “However, I find myself invested in your quest.” The fist pulled back up toward the crown. “If there is guidance I can offer—” he broke off to gasp as his palm caressed the head of his cock, “—I would be remiss not to offer it, would I not?” 

“Gods aren’t exactly accommodating beings, in my experience,” Alexios replied, tearing his gaze from Hades’ measured strokes. “Though I can imagine what might be in it for you.”

“Can you indeed imagine it?” Hades asked, amused; one eyebrow lifted. He beckoned Alexios closer with his free hand; once the man stood bracketed by the god’s thighs, Hades gestured toward the ground. “Show me.” 

Taking a deep breath, Alexios dropped to his knees. He raised steady hands to Hades’ knees and smoothed them slowly up the muscular thighs. Hades released his cock and settled both arms along the arms of his throne. Alexios took a moment to stare. It was true that he could imagine what the god might ask of him, but it did not seem possible that he would be able to take this cock inside his body. Alexios was not a stranger to being taken—but never by a god. 

Alexios brought one hand to the base of the cock as he met Hades’ eyes; they watched him covetously, flickering like embers. Alexios was unsurprised to see that his fingers could not meet the circumference of the god’s cock. Its scorching heat was incredible and Alexios felt it must be blistering his hand. After a brief moment, he began to run his fist up the ropy length, thumb pressing into the vein along the underside. When he reached the crown, his thumb dipped into the slit at the tip before his fist resumed its slide back down. Alexios kept his movements steady and slow, Hades shifting restlessly in his throne. But the god did not speak, nor did he take hold of Alexios’ head to force his next move. Instead, he merely groaned deep in his chest and clenched his fists against the arms of his throne. 

At the apex of his next stroke, Alexios curved his fingers around the broad head and bent to swipe his tongue through the fluid there. The flavor was sharp and set his nerves alight. He moaned softly as he passed his tongue over the head again, trembling slightly when he felt the god’s cock pulse in his fist. 

Hades cupped Alexios’ jaw and slid his thumb into the man’s mouth. “Take it, Alexios,” he said lowly. “Take me into your mouth.” 

Alexios looked up. “I can’t—” he started, voice muffled. Two wide fingers pressed in beside the thumb, cutting off his protest. 

“O Mighty Keeper,” Hades taunted. “You have crossed realms to learn about that Staff of yours. Led an uprising against my wife. Slayed my Guardian.” At this last, he roughly shoved his fingers deeper. “Has your vaunted courage left you already?” 

Pulling his head out of reach, Alexios dislodged the fingers and scowled slightly at the god. “I’m human, Hades,” he said. “It’s not a matter of courage but of…” he waved one hand vaguely “...physical limitations.” Long fingers wrapped around the nape of Alexios’ neck, the thumb running firmly up his throat. Hades leant forward so that his humid breath puffed into Alexios’ open mouth. 

“Do it.” 

A moment passed, and then another before Alexios settled himself more comfortably between the powerful thighs. He eyed the god’s cock warily and gave it a few strokes. Then, taking a deep breath, Alexios bent to suck the head into his mouth. 

It should not have fit. Alexios had performed this act before and he knew that his lips had never stretched as far as they did now. The cock passed over lips and teeth and Alexios spared a thought for divine ingenuity. The skin at the corners of his mouth ached but did not feel in danger of splitting. His tongue, fighting for space with this massive intruder, massaged the sensitive spot below the cockhead. The taste, thick and heady, seemed to fill Alexios’ entire being. Hades’ hips rocked minutely, but he did not shove forward. He laid a gentle hand on Alexios’ head and waited patiently as the man grew accustomed to the bulk in his mouth. 

“There now,” Hades said, and the tone of his voice seemed to set Alexios’ bones to humming. His hand moved to the human’s cheek where he could feel his cock distending the flesh. “You see? I would not lead you astray.” Hades spread his fingers over Alexios’ working throat and whispered, “all of it.” 

Quashing his instinct to protest, Alexios pressed forward. He choked only briefly when Hades’ cock touched the back of his throat. Once he regained his breath, he swallowed against the head. Above him, the god grunted softly, continuing to pet Alexios’ throat. Alexios began to bob his head in Hades’ lap, taking the cock deeper into his throat. Pausing occasionally to catch a breath around the massive bulk, his nose was soon resting against the dark skin of Hades’ groin. Alexios struggled to meet the god’s eyes, but was rewarded with a hungry stare when he managed it. Hades ran both hands down the back of Alexios’ neck and out across his shoulders; he sighed as the man built up a gentle rhythm, working the cock in his throat. 

Hades allowed Alexios to move over him for a time. He watched the dark head in his lap, listened to the hard-won gasps for air, breathed in the scent of the human’s own arousal. The pressure around his cock intensified with every swallow, sending frissions of pleasure skittering up his spine. Alexios’ movements became smoother and small moans began to vibrate along the length of the god’s cock. Hades leaned forward to pass a hand down the man’s back; he dipped a finger into the crack between firm buttocks, much to Alexios’ apparent delight: his legs spread and spine curved to urge the finger deeper. 

Hades sat back and returned his arms to the arms of his throne. “On your feet, Alexios,” he said. Alexios lifted his head; his mouth hung half-open and glistened with spit. When the man stood, Hades pressed his palm to Alexios’ bare chest and rose swiftly to his feet, pushing the human back a step. He crowded closer, towering over Alexios, breath hot on the man’s face. His hard cock was a brand against Alexios’ ribs, and spit and precome smeared across lightly furred skin as Hades moved closer. 

“Kneel upon my throne, Keeper” murmured Hades. He stepped aside and gestured Alexios toward the chair. Alexios glanced warily at the god before obeying. His hands reached to grip the crest rail as he settled his knees on the seat. His cock swung heavily between his legs, aching since the moment he first tasted the god. Alexios dropped his head, resting it against his forearms and took a measured breath. 

“How many have you had in this position, Hades?” he asked. A rough hand tangled in Alexios’ hair and yanked his head back. The man grunted. 

“You’ll not speak to me that way, Alexios.” The hand gentled, petting Alexios’ hair away from his face. “If you cannot accept the lesson I have for you, you’ll be punished. Do you understand?”

Alexios dipped his head in a nod, wondering what the god of the Underworld might consider punishment. 

“Good.” Hades slid a warm palm up Alexios’ back, fingers tripping over old and new scars. His fingers dipped around to tug at a nipple; the man twitched and groaned softly. Leaning forward, Hades placed his hands beside Alexios’ on the rail and pressed his cock against the man’s buttocks. “You see now that I will not mislead you,” he murmured against Alexios’ ear, rolling his hips slowly. “I have one more lesson to offer. However...” One hand disappeared from Alexios’ vision, and then returned holding a thick polished stone about the length of Hades’ longest finger, with a flared protrusion at one end. 

“Is that—” Alexios’ brow furrowed. “Is that Alkibiades’ olisbos?” 

Hades chuckled. “You recognize it?” he asked, turning the stone in his fingers. “Then you’re familiar with its...charms.” He straightened and drew a hand down the length of the olisbos, leaving a sheen of oil on its surface. “I’ll ask you to hold on to it, for just a moment.” Then Hades pressed an oily finger to Alexios’ hole, slipping easily past the resisting muscle. 

Alexios felt himself clench tight for an instant when that finger—wider than any human’s—breached him. It drove forward relentlessly, taking up a firm thrusting rhythm. Alexios let out a breath and cupped his spine, inviting in the second finger he could feel probing at his entrance. 

“Yes,” Hades hummed. “Open for me, Alexios.” He moved his fingers in and out for a minute longer before pulling them away; he smirked at the whimper of loss that emerged from the man bent before him. 

When the oiled stone pressed against his hole, Alexios pushed back, loosing a deep groan as the olisbos filled him. It was as uncompromising as he remembered. Once it was fully seated, the flared end flush with his perineum, Alexios rocked his hips experimentally. The stone was heavy, and he found he had to clamp down to keep it inside. The effort took enough concentration that his arousal—barely hindered by the binding strip of leather—cooled slightly: he felt ready, but no longer at the brink of release.

“You’ll keep that inside,” Hades instructed. His oily fingers skimmed across Alexios’ hips. “I want it to...hold my place, as it were.” The smirk was evident in his tone. “If you let it fall during this next lesson, Alexios, punishment will be swift.” 

When Alexios nodded his understanding, Hades stepped back and sketched a line in the air, conjuring a hazel rod. His hand smoothed along the length of the bundle, feeling the strong branches tremble beneath his palm as if in anticipation. “Your human body is mortal” the god said. As he spoke, he rapped the grip of the rod firmly against the olisbos protruding from Alexios’ hole, making the man grunt. “If you wish to walk amongst the dead in this realm, you must become accustomed to pain.”

With that, Hades swept the rod across Alexios’ back, the crack of wood meeting skin echoing through the throne room. Alexios did not shout, but a shocked breath left him and his muscles tensed against the pain. A dark weal rose to the surface of his skin. The next blow came a few moments later, this time landing across Alexios’ quivering buttocks. His whole body jerked; a choked moan caught in his chest. 

“Now, now, none of that,” Hades scolded. His free hand curved around Alexios’ ribs, fingers tangling roughly in the chest hair. “Let me hear the lesson taking hold.” 

The next swing landed where cheek met thigh and a cry tore from Alexios’ throat. He shifted restlessly on the throne, his breaths coming in harsh pants. When a branch bit at his bound bollocks, a broken sob burst forth. As the rod continued to lay dark stripes across the golden skin, Alexios’ cries became hoarser until he could do little more than gasp. After what seemed like hours, Hades waved the rod away and looked over his handiwork. The human’s flesh glowed a brilliant red, radiating heat that even the god could feel. Blood welled in places where blows had overlapped. Alexios’ body shuddered with the force of his breaths. 

Hades gripped Alexios’ hips before running his hands up the man’s sides; his thumbs dug mercilessly into the abused skin, making Alexios flinch away. The god only pressed more firmly. “You are proving to be an eager student, Keeper,” he said. One palm moved to the olisbos, still seated firmly in Alexios’ body, and pushed against the stone once, then again when the man moaned. “I believe you deserve a reward for your diligence. And I am nothing,” he slowly withdrew the olisbos, “if not a generous god.” Hades curled his fingers around the freed stone and it vanished. 

Strong hands gripped his hips and Alexios moaned in relief when that thick cock pushed into him. Hades moved one hand to the man’s shoulder, dragging the smaller body back as he drove forward. Even though he had taken Hades into his throat already, Alexios had not believed his body would accept the god a second time; and yet the scorching bulk inside him stretched without splitting, filled without breaking. Alexios’ own cock hardened still further. Once seated, Hades paused, rocking his hips gently.

“What do you say, Alexios?” he asked. His breath puffed against the back of the man’s neck. “Will you accept my generosity?” 

Alexios spread his knees as wide as the throne allowed and growled, “yes.” 

Permission granted, Hades pulled back and slammed forward; the throne screeched an inch or two across the stone floor at the force of his movement. He drew out again and paused, teasing the head of his cock at the taut rim of Alexios’ hole. When he pushed in he did so slowly, dragging firmly across Alexios’ prostate; the man called out, a hoarse sob torn from his throat. Alexios straightened his arms and braced himself against the back of the throne. He began to match Hades’ torturous rhythm, aiming that cock for the sensitive spot inside him. 

Humming in approval, Hades slid one hand around to grip Alexios’ cock. It filled his hand well enough and seemed to tremble at receiving his attention at last. He circled the wet head with his thumb, enjoying the way the man’s hips jerked in response. As he maintained the steady movement of his own hips, Hades made a tight ring of his fingers around Alexios’ cock; his wrist, however, stayed still. 

Hips still rocking, Alexios growled in frustration. “Hades—” 

“Show some initiative, Keeper,” Hades murmured. “If you want my guidance—” He broke off with a grunt as Alexios lurched forward and took up a furious rhythm, thrusting between the fist around his cock and the heated bulk inside him. 

Alexios’ desperation began to build as his cock grew harder. Release seemed within his grasp, and yet was impossible as long as he remained bound. He laid one hand over Hades’, squeezing it tighter around his cock before sliding down to grasp his bollocks. He gave them a sharp tug with a muttered, “please.” 

Hades gave a particularly vicious thrust. “What’s that?” he asked. His free hand wound into Alexios’ hair and jerked his head back. “You must speak up when you want something from me, Alexios.” 

“Release me,” Alexios shouted, pulling his hair free of the god’s grasp. A few strands remained wrapped around Hades’ fingers. “Please, let me—” 

“Very well,” purred Hades. He raised a fist and, as his fingers uncurled, the strap loosened and fell away. 

Alexios sobbed in relief, dropping his head forward. Hades kept his hips pumping and his grip tight as he watched the human fighting for his release. A heavy pulse thudded through the god’s own cock at the sound of Alexios’ cries. The body surrounding him seemed to draw in on itself, clenching fiercely. With a final, brutal thrust, the cock in his hand jumped and three heavy spurts painted the seat of his throne with white. 

Hades withdrew his hand and grasped Alexios’ hips again, his fingers bruising the soft flesh. The man’s panting breaths faded from awareness as the god sought his own release. He dragged the smaller body back on his cock over and over, growling deeply as his bollocks began to draw up. Leaning forward, Hades sank his teeth into a taut shoulder, breaking the skin as orgasm ripped through him. His release filled Alexios and the man moaned softly to feel it. 

After an endless moment, Hades pulled back, dislodging his cock. He watched in satisfaction as his come dripped slowly down Alexios’ thighs. Unable to help himself, the god plunged two fingers into the man’s hole, pushing some of his ejaculate back inside. 

“As I said,” he murmured. Alexios sagged against the throne. “A most eager student.”

—— 

“And so, Alexios?” Hades asked. He looked untouched by the past hour’s activities. “Do you feel prepared to continue on your quest?”

Alexios paused in straightening the bracers he’d won from Hekate and met Hades’ gaze. The god stood behind his throne, hands resting lightly on the crest rail. “I certainly know more than before I entered your realm, Hades.”

“You are closer now to fulfilling your destiny, my dear Keeper. More so than you realize.” An enigmatic smile crossed Hades’ face as he turned. “Now, go find Charon. You’ve kept him waiting too long.”

Alexios opened his mouth to respond, to remind the god that he’d had a hand in Alexios’ delay. But as he watched Hades walk away, Alexios simply sighed, shook his head, and set off to find the ferryman.


End file.
